


It Is Raining

by TooMuch_inLove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, cloudSEVEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuch_inLove/pseuds/TooMuch_inLove
Summary: He is trying hard to move on





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say anything because I'm really not good at saying something, but please enjoy this :)

_It is raining_  
_I love it_  
_The rhythm of its falling_  
_Mixing together with the gentle of the blowing wind_  
_Created a beautiful unchained melody that no one couldn’t compose_  
_It’s calming_  
_And made me want your hug_  
  
He opened his eyes, watched the heavy rain through the large glass window in silent, and turned over to meet an empty couch was staring back at him in its silent.  
  
He looked away with tears hanged in the corner of his eyes. He bit his lips hard so those tears wouldn’t fall but they betrayed him. They stubbornly fell uncontrollably to his cheeks and made him fall into unheard sobs.  
  
_It is raining_  
_And you knew I hate it_  
_Because it always make me remember you_  
_The way you dragged me into that couch every time the rain is falling down_  
_The way you hugged me like you needed the warmth_  
_I know that you were just trying to distract me from focusing myself to the rain_  
_Because you knew that I hate the rain_  
_It’s cold_  
_And freezing_  
  
“Yama-Chan, are crying again?”  
  
He wiped his tears in silent before a gentle hug enveloped him in warmth.  
  
“Yuto, let me go, please?”  
  
“Not until you stop crying.”  
  
He closed his eyes and surrender.  
  
“Should we break the glass and throw the couch so he won’t cry again when the rain is falling down?”  
  
“Oh, come on, Ryu! Don’t start, please. It’s not the right time.”  
  
“Actually, I agreed him, Keito. Why don’t we break the window, and change it with a very thick wall and throw that couch away so every memory of him will go away too.”  
  
“Guys, please. That’s not a wise suggestion because it won’t change anything.”  
  
“Alright, Mr. Wiseman. Any idea?”  
  
Keito rolled his eyes and threw himself to the couch. “Even if we throw away this couch, and build a very thick fabric wall, the rain will still fall and he doesn’t need this couch or that glass window to start crying again. He will still cry when the rain is falling down.”  
  
“Guys, please. I’m fine. Totally fine.”  
  
“No, you’re not.”  
  
He looked at his friends who looked back to him seriously. He sighed and smiled.   
  
“I am moving on. Just give me time. A little bit more, then I will be fine before you realize it.”  
  
They looked at him in doubt but then gave up when they found seriousness in his eyes.  
  
“Trust me, please?”  
  
They nodded after a while and gave him a little hug and pats on his back.  
  
“You’d better be, or he will curse us from his grave because we can’t do anything to help you move on.”  
  
He smiled again. “I am moving on, guys. Trust me. I just need a little more time. I’m trying hard.”  
  
They once again nodded and smiled.  
  
“You look better when you smile, don’t you know that?”  
  
He looked at Keito and smiled again. “I know.”  



End file.
